1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, more particularly, to a voltage generating circuit for generating a higher voltage than a power voltage and a lower voltage than a ground voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, semiconductor memory devices comprise a high voltage generating circuit for generating a voltage that is greater than a power voltage and a low voltage generating circuit for generating a voltage that is lower than a ground voltage. Further, devices that use a battery for providing a power source also comprise such high voltage and low voltage generating circuits.
However, a conventional voltage generating circuit in a semiconductor memory device has a disadvantage in that current flows from a voltage generating node to a pumping node when an operational mode of the circuit changes from an active operation to a pre-charging operation, thereby deteriorating the performance of the semiconductor memory device. In particular, a conventional voltage generating circuit generates counter current flowing from a voltage generating node to a pumping node after the voltage generated at the pumping node during an active operation is applied to the voltage generating node.